


Oh my, we young!

by smileangelfs



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Relationships to be added - Freeform, chatroom in the form of pictures - hence no word count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileangelfs/pseuds/smileangelfs
Summary: “This is my fake mother” Lee Chan, sighs as he states the sentence he's forced to speak in front of his friends. He points to Jeonghan who looks so proud oblivious to Chan's beet red cheeks. “That’s my father back there,” Chan points in the general direction of his father, who was talking to his fellow college friends.Mark Lee looks at him, with a relatable look, and he too sighs, "Yeah... meet my mother, his husband, my father and my father's husband," He gestures to Taeyong, Taeil, Doyoung and Jaehyun.Chan lets out a low whistle, "Damn, and I thought I had a confusing family. So who are your actual fathers..?"☆☆☆ There's no text because the text fic, is written via pictures; whatsapp generator ☆☆☆☆☆Disclaimer : I do not own the characters☆☆





	Oh my, we young!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, hope you enjoy the chatroom ficlet!

                                                                                     

                                                                                    

                                                                                    

                                                                                    

                                                                                    

                                                                                    

                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship in the chatroom will be revealed one by one. What started from being inspired from a prompt turned into this. I hope I can do justice to this as a huge multifandom fan.
> 
> Which of the current problems would you like to see next?  
> 1) Mark's family ties?  
> 2) Who Renjun likes?  
> 3) What goes on with Markhyuck?  
> 4) Get introduced to the fathers/mothers and uncles? [NCT Hyungs + Lucas, and SVT?]
> 
> I'd love to know, what you think of these :  
> A) Who do you think is Mark's fathers?  
> B) Who you think is Renjun's crush?  
> C) Who was Renjun meant to message about his crush [ie who does he seem most comfortable with]?  
> D) Which Dreamie is coupled with which father(mother)s ?
> 
> Love,  
> Abi x
> 
> P.S When Spoiling, let's begin with -Spoiler Ahead- kind of comments.


End file.
